List of New Music
This is a list of all of the original songs found in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Because there are already over 800 songs returning from previous iterations of Super Smash Bros, there will only be 96 new remixes from universes that are not the Super Smash Bros. universe, one for each fighter. There will also be a smaller amount of new originals, and most of them are for new universes. Additionally, the song tagline that appears right before a match begins is now color-coded. Red is old remix, blue is directly taken from their original game, and yellow is new remix. List of New Remixes * 'Mario - '''Super Mario Medley ''Mario * 'Donkey Kong -' Donkey Kong 3 Medley Kong * 'Link - '''Shop - The Legend of Zelda ''Legend of Zelda * 'Yoshi - '''Main Theme - Yoshi's Crafted World ''Yoshi * 'Kirby - '''Main Theme - Kirby Star Allies ''Kirby * 'Pikachu - '''Meeting Place ''Pokemon * 'Luigi -' Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion 3 Mario * 'Jigglypuff - '''Poke Mart ''Pokemon * 'Peach - '''Staff Roll - Super Mario 64 ''Mario * 'Bowser - '''Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 ''Mario * 'Ice Climbers - '''Ice Climber Medley ''Climber * 'Roy - '''Beneath A New Light ''Emblem * 'Zero Suit Samus - '''Tallon Overworld Depths ''Metroid * 'Diddy Kong - '''Jungle Level ''Kong * 'Lucas - '''Back Beat Battle ''EarthBound * 'Sonic -' Spring Yard Zone Sonic * 'King Dedede - '''Masked Dedede ''Kirby * 'Wolf - '''Surprise Attack ''Fox * 'Villager - '''Tom Nook's Theme ''Crossing * 'Mega Man - '''Title Theme - Mega Man II ''Man * 'Rosalina & Luma - '''Space Storm Galaxy ''Mario * 'Little Mac - '''Head to Head Fight ''Punch-Out!! * 'Greninja - '''Elite Four Battle - Pokemon X / Pokemon Y ''Pokemon * 'Palutena - '''The Reaper's Line of Sight ''Icarus * 'Pac-Man - '''Dig Dug Medley ''Dug * 'Robin - '"Don't Speak Her Name!" Emblem * 'Shulk - '''The End Lies Ahead ''Chronicles * 'Bowser Jr. -' Airship - Super Mario Bros. Style Mario * 'Duck Hunt - '''Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley Medley ''Gunmen / Hogan's Alley * 'Corrin - '''A Dark Fall ''Emblem * 'Cloud - '''Clash on the Big Bridge ''Fantasy * 'Daisy - '''Daisy Circuit ''Mario * 'Simon -' Gradius Medley Gradius * 'Isabelle - '''Title - Animal Crossing New Leaf ''Crossing * 'Joker - '''Life Will Change ''Persona * 'Hero - '''DRAGON QUEST XI Overture ''Quest * 'Banjo & Kazooie - '''Final Battle - Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Kazooie'' * 'Terry - '''Terry 115 ''of Fighters * 'Lloyd - '''Beat the Angel ''Tales * 'Paper Mario - '''Attack on the Koopa Bros. ''Mario * 'Alm - '''Stairway of Delight ''Emblem * 'Rayman - '''Jibberish Jungle ~ The Darktoon Chase ''Rayman * 'Toad - '''Chainlink Charge ''Mario * 'Rex - '''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley ''Chronicles * 'Chorus Kids - '''Karate Man (Struck by the Rain) ''Heaven * 'Mach Rider - '''Mach Rider Ver. 2 ''Rider * 'Magolor - '''C-R-O-W-N-E-D ''Kirby * 'Marshadow - '''Ultra Wormhole ''Pokemon * 'Hector - '''Loyalty ''Emblem * 'Neuron Officer - '''Dark Hero ''Chain * 'Phoenix - '''Stage 1 / Stage 2 - Ghosts 'N Goblins '''N Goblins * 'Nightmare - '''Raise Thy Sword ''SoulCalibur * 'Geno - '''Forest Maze ''Mario * 'Elma - '''Theme X ''Chronicles * 'Reisalin - '''Solramimi ''Atelier List of New Originals * A Bet On This Bout (Tales) * A Formidible Foe Stands In The Way (Tales) * A Gale (Atelier) * A Nopon's Life (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Battle - PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond (Pokemon) * Battle - Strong Pokemon (Pokemon) * Battlefield - The First Battle (Etrian Odyssey) * Battle Theme - Torna, The Golden Country (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Big Top Bop (Donkey Kong) * Black Tar (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Blooming Villain (Persona) * Boss Fight 2 - Kid Icarus Uprising (Kid Icarus) * Bringer of Chaos! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Buoy Base Galaxy (Mario) * Burn My Dread (Persona) * Carmine (Atelier) * Chaos (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem) * Chase - PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (Pokemon) * Chase - PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond (Pokemon) * Choco Mountain - Mario Kart DS (Mario) * Colors Flying High (Persona) * Coming Demise (Fire Emblem) * Companions (Fire Emblem) * Counterattack (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Criss Cross (Atelier) * Departure (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Disorder in order (Atelier) * Disruptor (Atelier) * Distant Travels (Fire Emblem) * Drifting Soul (Instrumental) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Eccentric (Ace Attorney) * Elcrest, The Legendary Hero (Stella Glow) * Enter Bowser Jr.! (Mario) * Esperanto (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Exploration (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Fang Which Wants Blood (Tales) * Fatalize (Tales) * Ferocious Drive (Atelier) * Fight Against an Armed Boss (Mario) * Fighting of the Spirit (Tales) * Flash Frost (Atelier) * Fódlan Winds (Fire Emblem) * Furnace of War (Tales) * Fury Sparks (Tales) * Gear Fortress Stage (Mega Man) * Godot ~ The Fragrance of Dark-Colored Coffee (Ace Attorney) * GO GO TOTORI (Atelier) * Gormott (Day) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gormott (Night) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gym Leader Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield (Pokemon) * Heartful Cry (Persona) * I Believe (Persona) * Incoming! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * It's Fawful! (Mario) * Jena Anderson (Astral Chain) * Kalma (Atelier) * Life Will Change (Instrumental) (Persona) * Like a Dream Come True (Persona) * Lucia (Nights of Azure) * Main Title - Mega Man 11 (Mega Man) * Maximum Speed (Contra) * Meaning of Birth (Tales) * Meeting Place (Original) (Pokemon) * Monster Surprised You (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Moonview Highway (Mario) * Never Surrender (Tales) * Objection! 2001 (Ace Attorney) * Pac-Man's Park (Pac-Man) * Pioneer 2 (Phantasy Star) * Purple Comet (Mario) * Pursuit ~ Cornered (Ace Attorney) * Pray for Victory (Fire Emblem) * Rabbit & Crow (Atelier) * Resolute Heart (Fire Emblem) * Restless Blade (Tales) * Riki the Legendary Hero (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Road Less Taken (Persona) * Roar of Delirium (Atelier) * Rose Town (Mario) * Sand Dragon Battle (Atelier) * Savior (Astral Chain) * Savior (Instrumental) (Astral Chain) *Serpent Eating the Ground (Bravely Default) *Silent Howling (Bloodstained) *Sky Garden - Mario Kart DS (Mario) *Sky of Twilight (Atelier) *Snow and Memories (Atelier) *Spring Wind Skylark (Atelier) *Staff Roll B - Mario Kart Wii (Mario Kart) *SUNSHINE COASTLINE (Ys) *Take Over (Persona) *Tenacity (Tales) *Terminus for Meruru (Atelier) *Tetris 99 (Tetris 99) * That Person's Name Is (Bravely Default) * The Day of Fate's Return (Atelier) * The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) (Fire Emblem) * The Only One (Astral Chain) * The Sad Vampire (Atelier) * The Spirit (Persona) * The Sun Rises'' (Ókami)'' *Toad's Factory (Mario) *Trial (Ace Attorney) *Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem) *Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Unfinished Battle '' (Xenoblade Chronicles)'' *Ushiwaka's Dance ~ Playing with Ushiwaka'' (Ókami)'' *Volvagia Battle (The Legend of Zelda) *Vs. Hedlok (ARMS) *What Lies at the End (Fire Emblem) *Will Power (Persona) *Wish Park (Pokemon) *Wolf King (Atelier) *Yesterday's Opponents are Today's Ingredients (Atelier) *You of the Light (Fire Emblem) *You Will Recall Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)